


The Prophecy Dragonets - Human Headshots

by Azulet



Series: Wings Of Fire Portraits [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Drawings of each of the five Prophecy Dragonets as humans.





	1. Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful and don't copy or use my artwork without asking for permission. Thank you!


	2. Tsunami




	3. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up the 'o' in her name, so it looks like "Glary" instead of "Glory".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Glory's skin is two different colors because she has a skin condition known as vitiligo. This causes loss of skin pigment in blotches. Normally, the color of hair and skin is determined by melanin, but vitiligo occurs when the cells that produce melanin die or stop functioning. 
> 
> Personally, I think it looks very pretty.


	4. Starflight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered that the drawings with lighter skin tones (Starflight and Winter) don't look as good digitally. Ah well.


	5. Sunny




	6. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who have read my Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes series will recognize Frost. If you haven't read that, Frost is a character I created who is part of the dragonet prophecy (now go read the series!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IceWings have pale skin that is really annoying to properly photograph.


End file.
